A 'Dream' Vignette - Christmas, 1868
by pgringstone
Summary: After a whirlwind courtship with the young widow, Carolyn Muir, Captain Daniel Gregg sails to Europe in the first real test of the strength of their relationship. What would Christmas be like for the couple when they're an ocean apart? Is their love strong enough to survive the Captain's long absences?
1. Chapter 1

A 'Dream' Vignette

Christmas, 1868

Author's Note

This vignette takes place in an alternate universe of The Ghost and Mrs. Muir. The timeframe is the late 1860s. It is a continuation of my previous story, "Prequel to a Dream," and both are prequels to "A Day in a Dream." At some point, there will be another story/vignette that will fill in the gap between this and "Dream."

As always, I do not own the canon characters, but oh, how I wish I did. Although this story focuses on the Daniel, Carolyn, Martha, Candy and Jonathan, several non-canon characters make an appearance, and other are mentioned. They belong to me.

Gull Cottage  
Schooner Bay, Maine  
Thursday, 24 December 1868

Candy and Jonathan Muir had long been asleep, Christmas Eve, when their mother, Carolyn, and the family's housekeeper, cook, and good friend, Martha Grant, finished putting the gifts under their small tree. As the women stood back to take it in, they were satisfied with the results. There wasn't abundance of presents, just enough to insure the magic of the season for the children, and that's what mattered most. In addition to those from the immediate family, there were a few from both sets of their Philadelphia grandparents. The packages had arrived by mail several weeks earlier and were kept hidden to surprise the children Christmas morning.

"Mrs. Muir, the tree is beautiful."

"Martha, you and the children did a wonderful job with the decorations. Between the cranberry and popcorn garland, gingerbread men, pinecones, and handmade ornaments, it's perfect. You all have been very busy."

"Oh, Candy and Jonathan did most of the work, but I think they ate more of the decorations than they put on the tree. They didn't have much of an appetite for dinner," she smiled.

Carolyn chuckled as she nodded her agreement.

"I'm so pleased they still get excited when you read, _A Visit from Saint Nicholas, _to them_," _Martha remarked.

"I know. I love how they snuggle up when I open the book. The wonder in their eyes is something I never tire of. I'm afraid it won't go on too much longer, though."

"Oh, I don't know, Mrs. Muir. There's always a chance there will be other children who'll want to snuggle in your lap to be read to . . . in a few years," her friend said, giving her a knowing smile.

"Martha!" Carolyn blushed and looked away.

Her friend chuckled softly.

The reality was, nothing would please Carolyn more than to have more children with Daniel. '_He's already a wonderful father. It would be interesting to see how he would be with a baby.'_

When she looked back at her friend, she gave her an impish smile and shrugged her shoulders as if to say "why not?"

That caused Martha to laugh out loud. She certainly hoped that's what the future held for Mrs. Muir and the Captain. They both deserved all that a long and happy life together would bring them.

"Well, I think we're finally finished," Carolyn said, changing the subject. "If there's nothing else that needs to be done, I think I'll go up. The children will be awake at the break of dawn, if not sooner. Are you going to bed now, or will you be staying up for a while?"

"I just have a few things left to do. I won't be much longer."

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No. There are just a few odds and ends I don't want to wake up to in the morning, but thank you, Mrs. Muir. Goodnight."

"If you're sure?"

Her friend confirmed she was and shooed her out of the room.

"All right. Goodnight, then," Carolyn said, grabbing a candle as she left.

Martha went to the kitchen to make sure the back of the house was locked up, and lights extinguished, then checked the front door before making her way to her room. There was something she had to take care of for Christmas morning, but she wanted to be sure Mrs. Muir had gone to bed before she started moving around too much.

XXXXX

Upstairs, Carolyn stopped in the nursery to check on the children. Light from the nearly full moon made the room bright enough to get around without her candle. Leaving it on the dresser, she went first to Jonathan, who had, not surprisingly, kicked off his blankets. Covering him up again, she brushed hair away from his face and kissed his forehead. Moving over to Candy, she only had to straighten the covers and kiss her cheek, as she whispered an 'I love you' in her ear.

Taking a moment, she sat in the rocker by the fireplace and looked at her sleeping children.

_How much their lives had changed since they moved here. This time last year, they were in Philadelphia living under her parent's roof, and she was being given advice from anyone and everyone on what she should do, how she should raise Candy and Jonathan, and anything else they deemed necessary. _

_Carolyn loved her parents, and knew they only wanted what was best for their only child and grandchildren, but they tended to take over completely, and that's exactly what happened after her husband was killed. As if that weren't enough, her in-laws, and some extended family members, felt they had the right to tell her what to do as well. She felt trapped and was no longer the independent woman she had grown into since marrying Robert Muir. So, after two and a half years of widowhood, she'd had enough and needed to get away from them all. In late September, after an unexpected opportunity presented itself, she, Martha, and the children moved to Schooner Bay, Maine to live with, and work for, her uncle, whom she hadn't seen since she was a child and didn't really know._

_The move could have been a disaster. Her uncle, Claymore Ebenezer, turned out to be the first-class miser her father always claimed he was and could be a bit much to take – a lot of the time. His main goal in life was to make as much money as he could and spend as little of it as possible. The arrival of his niece and her family didn't expand his generosity. He saw them as a source of cheap labor to be exploited. He did allow them to move into his small cottage, but he didn't spend any money to spruce it up or do anything to make them more comfortable. He paid both Carolyn and Martha a minimal salary but if they'd had to depend completely on what they earned, the family would have starved. _

_In only a few weeks, though, her uncle saw the advantage of having both women in his employ. They quickly brought order to his life at home, and the office and, despite the children's rambunctiousness, he found he actually liked them. Claymore did have moments of being a considerate man, but those were few and far between, and never lasted long. _

_What kept the family's move to Maine from being a complete and total disaster was one man – one kind, considerate, generous, loving, and unbelievably handsome man – Captain Daniel Gregg. Carolyn had met him at the town's Seafarer's games, a few days after she and the family arrived, and it only took one look between them to light a fire that both had difficulty containing. They had fallen completely and passionately in love in an instant._

_Remembering those heady days of their first meeting, first dance, first kiss, and all the wonderful moments in between, and since, Carolyn let out a sigh and smiled thinking of her Daniel. She had no doubt he was her soul mate, and the man she was meant to spend eternity with. He felt the same way about her and didn't hesitate to show the love and respect he had for her and the children. What they shared was something words couldn't describe, but she saw her feelings mirrored in his eyes whenever he looked at her. _

_The Captain and Mrs. Muir would have already been married except for one obstacle. Daniel Gregg was a sea captain, who owned his own ship, and was away more than he was home. She was confident their love would sustain them in his long absences, but she couldn't be sure how the children would handle him being gone so much of the time. Until she was, she couldn't take that step. After what they'd all been through, she wouldn't do anything that wasn't in the best interest of Candy and Jonathan. _

_Carolyn's husband, Robert, had turned out to be much less than he pretended to be before they married and before Candy, their first born, arrived. As a result, the children spent their earliest years with a father who couldn't be bothered to hide his indifference toward them or their mother. With Daniel Gregg, that past was becoming a distant memory for all of them._

_He was wonderful with Candy and Jonathan, spending time with them individually and together, and giving them his undivided attention. Carolyn smiled as she remembered how, at times, he struggled to keep up with the questions they asked. They definitely kept him on his toes and had him shaking his head at some of the topics that were brought up. For a previously confirmed bachelor, Captain Daniel Gregg was already a good father._ _He was everything all three of them needed, with or without a marriage ceremony._

_Oh, how she missed him. He'd been gone since early November and expected to be away until late April or longer. While life continued without him, she and the children felt his absence every day and missed him terribly, but living in his house, Gull Cottage, helped. She chuckled when she recalled his reaction to her stipulation that he rent the house to her, instead of the family living there for free to take care of it in his absence. How that man could bluster!_

_After he set sail, Candy and Jonathan made a calendar, listing when the Captain expected to be at the various ports of call_, to_ keep track of his voyage. They hung it in the kitchen and, when they came down for breakfast every morning, they put an X over the previous day. They had been disheartened when they first finished the calendar. It showed them just how long he would be gone, but a cheer went up when the first month was out of the way. They were that much closer to him coming home. _

Shaking herself back to the present, Carolyn looked over at her sleeping children, and thanked God again for the light and happiness they brought to her life. She prayed for his guidance in doing everything she could to ensure they had the lives they deserved. Glancing at the empty cradle in the corner, she couldn't help recalling Martha's comment about the possibility of having children with Daniel. The thought of filling the nursery with more children had her missing him more than she thought possible.

Pulling herself together, she gave Scruffy a scratch behind the ears, as she left the room, and received a tail thump as acknowledgement. The puppy had been a birthday gift for Candy and Jonathan, the previous month, and was well on his way to being a well behaved member of the family. He was smart, easy to train, and left no doubt of his love and loyalty to the members of his 'pack.'

XXXXX

Downstairs, Martha had changed into her night clothes and was taking presents out of their hiding place in her closet. Captain Gregg had asked if he could leave his gifts for the family with her, so she could put them under the tree Christmas morning, as a surprise.

She laid them out on the bed and noted there were gifts for both children, Mrs. Muir, and herself, as well as a few small items to put in the Candy and Jonathan's stockings, but there was also a fifth gift. She hadn't paid any attention to it when she hid them away, but now she was curious. Not seeing a Merry Christmas tag, she turned it over and found an envelope addressed to her. Sitting on the bed, she carefully opened it. As she read the note, she shook her head and commented quietly to herself, "That dear, sweet man."

_Gull Cottage, Schooner Bay, Maine  
__Thursday, 5 November 1868_

_Dearest Martha,_

_Though, by your own admission, your birthday is a 'state secret,' I would not want that auspicious occasion to go by without an acknowledgement. In the event the anniversary of your birth occurs in my absence, I wanted you to have this as a remembrance of how grateful I am to know you, and how much I look forward to the years of friendship ahead of us. _

_As you know, the Muir family moving to Schooner Bay has changed my life and brought me more blessings than I can possibly count. Please understand, I consider meeting and getting to know you as one of them._

_Happy Birthday, my dear friend. Whenever that may be, I wish you the happiest of days._

_Your humble servant,_

_Daniel Gregg_

Sighing, she returned the note to its envelope and placed it in the top drawer of her dresser. Finding her handkerchief, she wiped her eyes before the tears could dampen her cheeks.

'_That man really is something special,'_ she thought. Taking a moment, she said a silent prayer for his safe return to this family that loved and needed him so.

Seeing her birthday gift on the bed, she reluctantly picked it up and returned it to its hiding place. With the anniversary of her birth not until September, it was best to put it out of sight so she wouldn't be tempted to open it early.

Relatively sure Mrs. Muir was in her room for the night, Martha took the gifts from the Captain to the living room and placed them behind the tree, but out of the way, so they wouldn't be easily seen. Putting a yo-yo and carving knife in each child's stocking, she knew the family would be surprised but wondered if the gifts would bring joy, or a reminder of the emptiness caused by the seaman's absence. Knowing Captain Gregg, she had no doubt each gift would be well thought out for its recipient, and she suspected the joy those presents provided would be tinged with sadness that he couldn't be with them.

XXXXX

Carolyn went through her bedtime routine, and her thoughts naturally returned to Daniel. She wondered where he was, and what he was doing. According to the schedule he'd left with her, and the children's calendar, she knew, weather, seas, and business permitting, he expected to be in London by Christmas. She hoped he and his crew were in port for the holiday and able to take time to relax and celebrate. She'd have preferred that he be here with them but, since he couldn't be, she prayed he was safe, warm, and dry. She was hopeful they would be able to celebrate together next year.

As she finished braiding her hair, she sighed as she considered what a virile man her Captain was. Having children with him would be wonderful on so many levels. Not only was he a fine specimen of a man, but he was also very sweet. Giving it some thought, she knew instinctively he would be wonderful with babies. She chuckled softly to herself when she pictured the expression on his face whenever she referred to him as sweet. He would preen at being called 'virile,' and a 'fine specimen of a man,' but calling him sweet would cause him to bluster and deny such a claim.

She so wished he was here with her but refused to fall into a game of 'if only.' She was determined to hold onto the thought that 'one day' they would be together as a family, but she knew, full well, their 'one day' couldn't come soon enough.

Crawling into bed, she blew out the candle and snuggled in. As always, her thoughts were of Daniel. She could feel his presence in every room of the house, and that helped her get through the long days without him. Closing her eyes, she relived the memories of when they first met until she fell asleep and dreamed of when he would come home to her.

Author's Note

I hope you're enjoying this look at what's going on during the Captain's absence. The plan is to release a chapter or two every Friday . . . eventually. Chapter Two will be released this coming Monday, and then there won't be another release for almost a week and a half. After that, we'll be back to Friday releases.


	2. Chapter 2

London, England  
Christmas Eve, 1868

Captain Daniel Gregg and his first mate, James Horan, made their way from the ship to their favorite public house. They'd arrived in London late that afternoon and, once the docking was complete, had left the second mate, Archie Mitchell, in command of a skeleton crew to keep watch. Tomorrow, Daniel, James, and a few volunteers would replace him and the other men to give them Christmas day off.

Entering the George Tavern, the seamen stopped at the bar and were greeted by the landlord.

"Welcome back, Captain . . . James," the man nodded

"Jack," the two men replied and shook hands with him.

"It's good to see you. How long will you be in port this time around?"

"No more than five nights. Do you have any rooms available?"

"I'm afraid I only have one, but it's the room with two beds. I don't suppose you'd be interested in sharing?"

The two friends exchanged a look and shrugged their shoulders.

"We can do that," Daniel replied. "Can we get the key so we can drop our gear there?"

"Sure. I'll be right back."

The landlord moved away from the bar, but quickly returned and handed the Captain a key.

"It's room four, upstairs in the back. It's quieter back there."

"Thanks, Jack," Daniel said, paying him. "We won't be gone long. Can we get a pint and a pasty for dinner?"

"Yes, sir. We've got beef and turkey tonight."

"I'll have the beef," Daniel replied.

"Make that two," James added.

"We'll have them out to you as soon as you return."

The seamen nodded, grabbed their kits, and headed for the stairs.

XXXXX

Over dinner, the friends talked business while they ate and had an in depth discussion about the future of sailing. Neither man was convinced what was currently taking place in the world would benefit them professionally.

The last decade, sailing ships used for commerce had seen a lot of changes, or progress, as some people were calling it. Along those same lines, the face of warfare at sea had changed forever during the war. In 1862, during the Battle of Hampton Roads, two Union sailing ships, the USS Cumberland and USS Congress, were destroyed by the steam-powered Confederate ironclad, the CSS Virginia. In that one battle, the advancement of steam power had rendered sail power obsolete in warfare. Now, both men were seeing how that evolving industry could bring an end to the profession they loved.

The seaports of Liverpool and London had far more steam powered ships in their harbors than the last time the Kitty Keane had been to England, and the ratio of sailing ships was definitely on the decline. Although they didn't require fuel, or complex engines to be powered, and were more independent of a support base on land, sailing ships were hindered by adverse winds. Steam-powered ships held a definite speed advantage because they didn't have to follow the trade winds. They're routes could be more direct and could travel in half the time it would take sailing vessels.

Adding to the situation, the Suez Canal had been under construction for almost ten years, and it was expected to be operational by late 1869. As a result, steam-powered ships could avoid the South Atlantic and southern Indian Oceans, reducing the length of the journey by taking a more direct route between the North Atlantic and northern Indian Oceans via the Mediterranean and Red Seas. The distance from the Arabian Sea to London would be shortened by almost 5,500 miles.

Using the canal would be impractical for sailing vessels because of their dependence on wind, so steam-powered ships would be much faster on the European-Asian sea route. Sailing, as a way of moving cargo, could become obsolete within a generation.

"I'm afraid we may be witnessing the beginning of the end," Daniel said finishing his beer.

James had, and always would, love the sea but was truly an optimist at heart.

"If what we believe turns out to be the case, the timing couldn't be better for either one of us."

The Captain looked up at his friend incredulously.

"Come now, Daniel. Since we left home, you have done nothing but think about Carolyn and the children. I've won more hands of poker in your cabin this trip than ever before. Your eyes always stray to the photographs of your lady, and that distraction makes you an easy mark. I even suspect you think of Martha every time you sit down to eat. The grub we have here pales in comparison to the delicious meals she prepares. You can't tell me, if your life as a seaman came to abrupt end, you wouldn't take solace in knowing you could stay at home and spend more time with them? I know spending more time with Marguerite would make me very happy."

The Captain smiled slightly.

"You're right. I've been thinking a lot about this life we lead since leaving Schooner Bay. Sailing into Liverpool and then London has been a real eye opener," he said, raising his hand to the landlord for another round.

"If this is the end, what would you want to do? You wouldn't have to give up the sea, you know. You could continue with a steam-powered ship."

"Oh, I wouldn't do that. Those ships have no grace . . . no style . . . and they're so blasted loud. What I love most about this life are the simple things . . . the sway of the deck . . . the spray of the sea on my face . . . the sound of wind, in the sails, and the water as the ship cuts through the waves. It's all so peaceful. A blasted engine droning on and on, day and night, holds no appeal to me at all. I'm sure there's some ability involved in commanding one of those eye sores, but certainly not the knowledge and skill required in sailing," he replied.

"No, if I couldn't sail, I'd find something to do on land. I could always have a smaller ship to take out for pleasure trips with the family, or keep my hand in it by making short runs up and down the coast. What about you? Would you sign on to one of those graceless steam-powered ships? If you did, would you stay in Schooner Bay, or move to Baltimore so Marguerite could be near her family? In either case, there would be plenty of opportunity in the industry here or anywhere down the coast."

"I feel the same way you do about steam-powered ships. If I can't sail, I don't know what I'll do. I do know I don't want to move to a big city, and I'm not so sure Marguerite wants to move back to be near her family either. She's become quite comfortable with life in a small town, and that's been helped tremendously by her friendships with Carolyn and Sarah Farley," he admitted. "I'm pleased the women have each other for support while we're away. It made leaving her a little easier."

Daniel nodded in agreement as their pints arrived. The men raised their mugs to each other.

"To the women we love," the seamen toasted.

As they drank their beer, a woman walked up behind Daniel and wrapped her arms around him, placing her hands on his chest as she spoke softly in his ear.

"Welcome back to London, Captain. I've been wondering when I'd see you again."

Daniel removed her hands and maneuvered the woman around so he could see her.

"Hello, Callie. What brings you to the George?"

"Word on the street had it you were here, so I thought I'd stop by in case you wanted something?" she said seductively, as her finger played with his ear.

Grabbing her hands again, he tried to take control of the situation.

"Callie, I'm glad to see you, but . . ."

She interrupted him before he could finish.

"Why don't we go up to your room so you can show me just how glad you are to see me?"

"My dear, I'm sorry, but this is not a good time."

"Well, if not now, tell me when, and I'll come back."

"I'm afraid I won't be seeing you at all this trip, or any other."

"Oh?"

"Sir, I think I should leave you two alone. I'll see you upstairs," James said and stood to leave. "Unless, of course, you'd like me to go out and find something to do for a while?"

Daniel gave him a look but, before he could reply, the woman answered for him.

"Thank you, handsome. That would be perfect, wouldn't it, Danny?" she cooed as her hands roamed up his chest.

He grabbed her hands again and was reminded of his bout with a giant squid off Pago Pago some years ago.

"Mr. Horan, that won't be necessary. Miss Durbin and I can say what needs to be said right here."

"Aye, aye, sir," James smiled as he saluted and headed upstairs.

"Why can't we spend some time together?" she asked running her hands over his chest. "You know I can make you forget whatever it is that's bothering you."

By this time, the landlord was making his way over to the table.

"Now look here, Callie. You can't be hanging around the George. This is a respectable place. Get on with your business, or not, but either way, you'll have to leave," he said. "Sorry, Captain."

"Jack, just give me a minute. We won't be long," Daniel asked. Receiving a nod of understanding, the seaman took the woman's arm and started walking toward the door.

"Why don't you take me up to your room? We can talk . . . do a bit of business . . . or anything else you'd like to do. If you're in a hurry, I know a secluded place around the corner we could go for a knee-trembler. "

"Callie, thank you for the offer, but I'm no longer available to do a 'bit of business' with you."

She stopped and looked up at him, light dawning.

"So, Daniel Gregg has finally found himself a lady. You know, I don't see her with you now," she said seductively, looking around and stepping closer to him. "I'll bet I can make you forget all about her, at least for a little while," she said as her hand moved below his belt.

Quickly grabbing her wrist, he stopped her momentum and set her hand by her side.

"Thank you, but no." Reaching in his pocket, he handed her a coin. "Take this for your trouble. I wish you all the best. Goodbye, Callie," he said and eased her out the door.

Returning to the table, Daniel finished his pint, and then went back to the bar. He paid their dinner tab and placed an order for the next day before returning to his room.

Outside, Callie looked at the coin in her palm, and her eyes grew wide. Holding it tightly in her hand she made her way around the corner and tucked it safely away.

XXXXX

Upstairs, Daniel found his first mate lying in bed reading. Peering over the paper to look at his friend, James started to chuckle.

"I don't think that will be the last time you have an encounter like that, sir. You did let the 'lady' down gently, didn't you?"

"I tried," he smiled as he got ready for bed.

"So, when are you going to ask Carolyn to marry you?"

His friend gave him a quizzical look.

"What makes you ask that?"

"Come now, Daniel. You just walked away from a fine piece of woman. That's not something I've seen happen too often."

"Well, I . . . I wouldn't even consider being with someone else now. I have the most exquisite woman waiting for me at home. Why would I settle for less?"

"So, I ask again. When are you going to ask that exquisite woman to marry you?"

"When the time is right."

"Sir, not thirty minutes ago, we were discussing the possibility of the end of the only life we've known. If you're going to start fresh with a career that will keep you home, why wouldn't you marry her right away?"

"Don't think I haven't thought about it, but nothing is certain yet. Carolyn has to know she and the children can handle my absences. She's told me she would never ask me to give up this life I live, and I believe her. She's never even hinted that I should find something else that would allow me to stay home with her and the family. If it should happen that I do change careers, I don't want her to get the impression I'm giving up the life I love, for her."

"For heaven's sake, why not?"

"It may not make sense to you, but it's important that she know, in her own mind, that she is strong enough to live that kind of life. I believe she may have doubts. If not for herself, at least for the children."

"But, if she doesn't have to . . . ?"

"Whether she has to or not, she needs to know she can."

"Daniel, that makes no sense."

"James, we're talking about women. They are always, and will forever be, female . . . totally, eternally, female . . ." he said. Then smiling, added, "And I thank God for that every day."


	3. Chapter 3

Gull Cottage  
Schooner Bay, Maine

Christmas morning came earlier than Carolyn anticipated. Skipping their usual discussion at their mom's bedroom door, Candy, Jonathan, with Scruffy scurrying behind, burst into the master cabin just as the sun was peeking over the horizon.

"Merry Christmas, Mommy!" they greeted her, climbing into her bed to give her a big hug. Scruffy, not large enough to jump up on his own, tried several times before giving up and expressing his annoyance by barking at them.

"Well, good morning, and Merry Christmas to you," she replied, instantly awake.

The puppy barked, feeling left out.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Scruffy."

"Mom, Saint Nicholas has been here!" Jonathan told her excitedly.

"And how would you know that?"

"We went downstairs to put Scruffy out and peeked in the living room," Candy explained. "He's been here!"

"Can we go downstairs, Mom? Please!" Jonathan asked.

"I don't know. It's awfully early . . . The sun isn't even up yet."

"Martha's already in the kitchen, so we're all awake. Do we really have to wait?"

Carolyn couldn't help smiling at their persistence.

"I'll tell you what. I need a few minutes to brush my teeth, wash my face, and pull myself together. Why don't you go down to your room, do the same, and put your robe and slippers on? When we're ready, we can go down together."

"Okay!" they replied as they jumped off the bed, ran out of the room, and down the hall, with Scruffy on their heels.

Carolyn smiled as she got out of bed and listened to the excited voices of her children, and the accompanying barking of the puppy. Her first stop was the French doors to look out at the dawning day. The sun was just coming over the horizon, and she was sure she would never tire of starting her day with such an amazing view. She only wished Daniel could be there to share it with her. She wondered what his reaction would be to all this noise so early in the morning, but knowing him, he would just add to it. She had no doubt, when the time came, she would have her hands full.

"One day," she said smiling and went about pulling herself together enough to start the day.

XXXXX

Making their way downstairs, the children headed right for the closed doors of the living room, but were stopped in their tracks by Martha coming out of the kitchen.

"Hold on there, you two," she commanded. Then smiling at Carolyn, she added, "Good morning Mrs. Muir. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Martha."

"Children, in all the excitement this morning, I think you've forgotten something. Don't you?" the housekeeper asked.

Their attention was focused on what Saint Nicholas left for them. As evidenced by the blank look on their faces, they had no idea what she was referring to.

"You were very good about putting Scruffy out as soon as he woke up, but you didn't quite take care of everything," she said, giving them a hint.

The puppy intuitively barked, ran over to the kitchen door, and looked back at them wagging his tail. To help them remember, he barked again.

"Oh! Jonathan, we forgot to feed Scruffy," Candy remarked.

Before her brother could reply, the puppy barked and danced around in a circle.

"I think they've got it, now, Scruffy. You can stop," Martha told him.

"Come on, let's get you something to eat, boy," Jonathan told him.

The ladies followed them into the kitchen, and Carolyn was grateful when she was handed a steaming hot cup of coffee.

"Bless you, Martha."

"Mrs. Muir, would you like to have breakfast now?" her friend asked, winking.

The children immediately looked up from what they were doing to follow the conversation.

"Oh, Martha, that's a wonderful idea. I _am_ hungry. How soon do you think it will be ready, and what can I do to help?"

"It's going to take at least an hour before I can get everything together, even if everyone pitches in."

"AN HOUR?!" the children exclaimed.

The women shared a smile and finally chuckled. Candy and Jonathan realized they were being teased and let out a sigh of relief.

XXXXX

After Scruffy had been attended to, the family made their way to the living room. Candy and Jonathan ran immediately to the tree, oohing and aahing over what they saw there. Carolyn smiled broadly at their excitement.

"Who would like to pass out the gifts this morning?" their mom asked.

"I would!" the children volunteered together.

"Actually, Mrs. Muir, would you mind if I handed out the gifts?" her friend asked.

"Of course not," she replied, surprised at the request. "Let me get a stool for you."

"Martha, if you like, I could get the presents for you to hand out," Candy offered.

"That's a wonderful idea. I accept your offer."

Once situated, Candy handed Martha the first gift, and she passed it to Jonathan, who was allowed to open it right away. His sister was next, then Mrs. Muir and, finally, Martha. They went round and round like that until everything within sight had been opened.

The children received a toy each, and a game to share, from Saint Nicholas. Carolyn gave them play clothes, a book, and another story written specifically for them. Martha gave Candy a shawl she'd knitted for her, and Jonathan received a sweater she'd made for him. From their grandparents they received more clothes and useful odds and ends like handkerchiefs, suspenders, and hair ribbons.

Carolyn loved the wonderful drawing of the beach, sketched by her daughter, and was equally pleased with a very good likeness of a seagull, carved by her son. From her good friend and right hand, she received a beautiful sky blue shawl done in a delicate herringbone lace rib stitch that complemented her complection and looked lovely when she put it over her shoulders.

Martha was thrilled with the drawing of Bonhomme Candy did for her, and was impressed with the carved squirrel Jonathan made for her. For a cook of her caliber, it wasn't surprising that she loved cook books. Carolyn found one called _Traditional New England Dishes_, and her friend was very excited about it. She also gave her a lovely brooch she found at Pricilla's. It had a finely carved alabaster bird in the center, gold olive branches, pearl flowers, and a ribbon on the top with another pearl flower in the center, which was highlighted with black enamel detail.

"Oh, Mrs. Muir, this is too much. It's just beautiful. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Martha."

"Hey! We still have our stockings," Jonathan reminded everyone.

As he went to get them, Martha asked him to wait.

"There are a few things we've missed. Would you two go around to the back of the tree and bring them out?"

Everyone was surprised, but the children didn't waste any time doing as they'd been asked. They brought them out, and reading the names on the tags, handed one to their mom, Martha, and then claimed their own.

"Where did these come from?" Candy asked.

"Why don't we open them and find out?" Carolyn said, realizing they could only be from one person. "Sweetheart, why don't you go first this time?"

"Okay!" Her daughter replied. Opening her gift, she found brushes, paints, charcoal, pencils and more paper to add to her art supplies. She squealed with delight, and took a moment to read the note from the Captain.

"Mom, Captain Gregg is wonderful," she sighed and handed her the note.

Daniel had written just a few lines, but they were powerful. He told Candy how talented he thought she was, and how much he looked forward to seeing her latest works when he returned. He wrote how much he missed and loved her, and how he couldn't wait to get home to spend time with her. Finally, he reminded her that she was his girl and nothing would ever change that.

Carolyn smiled, but her eyes brimmed with tears until she blinked them away.

Jonathan quickly opened his present and found a hand-held telescope with a note from his hero. The boy was beside himself with excitement, but he took the time to read the note, only needing help with one or two words. When he finished, the smile on his face went from ear to ear. After handing it to his mom, he immediately began looking around the room through the spyglass.

Her son's note was as powerful as his sister's. The Captain wrote that he'd thought of Jonathan as soon as he saw the telescope and, when he returned, he hoped they could go out on the Kitty Keane so he could try it out in the bay. As with Candy's note, he wrote how much he loved and missed the boy, how proud he was of him, and that he couldn't wait until he returned so they could all be together.

When Carolyn finished reading it, she cleared her throat and took a sip of coffee to help relieve the lump that was forming.

Martha went next. Her gift was a beautiful winter scarf, and wrapped inside was a copy of Walt Whitman's _Leaves of Grass_. She too had a note from the Captain, which showed her again what a thoughtful man he truly was.

As each present was opened, Carolyn's heart beat faster. She hadn't expected Daniel to have time to do this, and it was a battle controlling her emotions. When it was her turn, she slowly removed the wrapping from her gift as the others watched. A beautiful keepsake box made of mahogany was unveiled. It was not ornate, but it was beautiful in its simplicity. At twelve inches long, eight inches wide and five inches deep, it was the perfect size to hold letters and other small items she held dear. When she opened the lid, she found he had engraved it.

_To Carolyn  
_'_One Day'  
__All my love, Daniel  
__Christmas, 1868_

She ran her fingers over the words 'One Day' and missed him more than she could say. Inside the box, she found a single envelope, which read, _'Open first.'_ There was also a small box, and more letters tied in a ribbon. As instructed, she opened the envelope and pulled out the note, which read:

_Merry Christmas, my love,_

_By now, we have been apart for seven weeks, and you will never know how much I miss you and the children, and how I wish I could be there to celebrate with you all. _

_This small token was made for you with love, as are all things I do for you and the family, but it, and the items within, are not your only gifts. In the workshop under a tarp, you will find another, which I believe will provide years of enjoyment for us all._

_As always, my thoughts are of you, and the time when our 'one day' becomes a reality._

_All my love,_

_Daniel_

She held the note to her breast and smiled, but did nothing to hide the tears pooling in her eyes. Returning it to its envelope, she carefully placed it in the pocket of her dressing gown.

"Mommy, that's a beautiful box. What's in it?" Candy asked, very aware her mom was missing the Captain.

"There are a few letters, a small box and, according the note, something too big to fit inside."

"What is it?!" the children asked simultaneously.

"I don't know," she smiled. "The note says it's in the workshop."

"We should go down to the barn, right now!" Jonathan decided.

"Not until we finish breakfast, clean the kitchen for Martha, and get dressed for the day," Carolyn replied. "We can see what it is when we go down to take care of Bonhomme."

"Aww, Mom. Aren't you curious?"

"I can wait. I'm not finished with this gift yet."

"Oh, the small box! Open it, Mom!" Candy urged.

"Yeah, open it!" Jonathan added.

She smiled at the children, but her heart was pounding.

She took the smaller box in her hand and lifted the lid. Inside she found a gold locket that was about an inch and a half round, on a matching chain. Her hand shook as she lifted it from its bed of cotton, and she smiled when she opened it. Inside was a small photograph of her and Daniel. She recognized it as the one taken just as he whispered 'I love you' in her ear.

"Wow! It's beautiful. That's the picture that's in your room. Can we see it?"

Carolyn handed the locket to her daughter.

The children looked at it, Candy being more impressed than Jonathan, before showing it to Martha.

"Mrs. Muir this is lovely, and I always did like that photograph of you and the Captain. I may have to have my picture taken after all. I think Evelyn might like to know what I look like now. We haven't seen each other since before the war."

"I'm glad you're finally changing your mind. You _should_ have your photograph taken. I'm sure your sister would appreciate having it. I know I would," Carolyn encouraged her. "You know Daniel and I wanted you to have yours done with the family before he sailed."

"Maybe we can have one taken when he returns, so all of us are in it."

"That's a wonderful idea, Martha. We would all like that very much."

Her friend nodded and looked at the timepiece pinned to her dress.

"I suppose I'd better start breakfast now, or it _will be_ an hour or more before we eat."

"Wait, we still have our stockings!" Jonathan reminded them.

"How could we forget?" Martha said, handing the locket back to Mrs. Muir and patting her shoulder.

"Since I'm up, I'll get them for you."

As she made her way to the mantle, Candy helped put the locket around her mother's neck. Once it was secured, Carolyn moved it inside her dressing gown, next to her skin, and held it to her.

Martha handed each child their stocking and gave Scruffy his own stuffed stocking, to replace the last one he'd shredded. The pup seemed to go through one every week, but better the toy than the woodwork or furniture.

Along with the usual oranges, nuts, and a few other small items, both children found a yo-yo and a new knife for their carvings. This was an unexpected treat, and they both ran over to show their mom and Martha. Carolyn suspected she knew where the gifts came from, and a quick look exchanged with her friend confirmed her suspicion.


	4. Chapter 4

London Docks  
London, England

By lunchtime Christmas day, the population of the Kitty Keane consisted of its Captain, his first and second mates, and crew members who had volunteered to work. Those men were content to take an easy day aboard ship, as opposed to occupying their time in the city of London with so much of it closed for the day.

The afternoon was overcast and cold. Not bitter cold like Schooner Bay often was this time of year, but cold enough that the men were wearing their heavier pea coats on deck. The ship's officers were only requiring basic duties, not hard physical labor, on this holy day, so aside from necessary maintenance and repairs, the crew was only tasked with keeping watch.

The Captain was on deck, talking with his men, keeping the atmosphere light. There was very little going on down by the docks, other than the usual number of streetwalkers trying to stir up business. Many of the women used a sales pitch, consisting of lewd comments and free peeks, to entice the seamen to spend their money, and some men were reeled in by their efforts. To others, the show was entertaining for a while but, if a man wasn't interested in seeking their company, their routine eventually grew monotonous. To keep the crew alert, the men were rotated every few hours, which allowed them to come and go as they wished, or just stay on board.

The previous evening, Daniel had arranged for a special Christmas dinner to be provided by the George Tavern for the men on duty, or those who chose to remain on the Kitty Keane. In the galley, a revolving game of poker was going on, and some of the crew played cards after enjoying the feast. Most of the players, and diners, changed every time the men on watch were relieved.

When his first mate took command, the Captain had dinner with his second mate, Archie Mitchell, and a few other crew members. After being in command the night before, Mitch had spent the morning walking around London and then returned to the ship.

When the two officers finished eating, they joined the card game. After a few hands, Daniel gave up his seat to a crew member eager to get back in the game, but stayed as a spectator to enjoy the down time with his men. When the afternoon grew late, he excused himself and went to his cabin. He wanted to go over what needed to be accomplished, personally and professionally, before he left England. He also had the sea charts for the next leg of their journey to review. They would be sailing for Rotterdam in a few days.

Satisfied with his assessment of their route to the Netherlands, and the notes he'd made on what still needed to be done, he took out a fresh piece of stationary and proceeded to write another letter to the family and one for Carolyn alone. He hadn't received any mail from Schooner Bay yet, as the harbormaster's office had been closed when they arrived Christmas Eve, but he hoped to find a few letters waiting for him when it re-opened in the morning.

After finishing his personal correspondence, Daniel looked at the photographs of Carolyn, Candy and Jonathan, and the one of the four of them together. While his thoughts usually centered on his lady, he couldn't help thinking about the children.

He wondered what they were doing, how they were handling their extra chores, and how the scruffy pup's training was going. His thoughts, as they often did, replayed some of the moments they'd spent together. He smiled recalling first time he'd met Jonathan after the seafarer's games, and Candy at the ball later that evening. The improvised picnic on the beach, the following day, gave Daniel a chance to get to know them a little bit. James, Reverend Farley, and the seaman built a sand castle with the children, splashed around in the water together, and then he, Carolyn and the kids took a walk on the beach. After they found some interesting pieces of driftwood, Daniel introduced them to the fine art of carving, giving them their first lesson that afternoon. What a glorious day it had been!

Their second visit to Gull Cottage, which answered so many questions for Carolyn and himself, played through his mind. The baseball game in the front yard, working together to cover the broken window, and another memorable walk on the beach, which was an especially precious memory. Although for Daniel, the best parts of that day didn't include the children. Another favorite was the game of tag in front of Claymore's house and having Candy and Jonathan's assistance as they worked together to make the tiny cottage the family lived in safer.

There were so many special moments, and he found himself in awe of how they'd opened their hearts to him. The greeting he received after the short voyage to Halifax, Jonathan's simple statement that their grandparents would love him as much as they did, and the talk they had after Daniel escorted the family to church the first time. Shaking his head, he still found himself amazed at how bright both of them were. They certainly kept him on his toes.

The last days at Gull Cottage, after the family moved in, were full of wonderful memories: making the frame for the children's drawing of the Kitty Keane, which now had a place of honor in his cabin; the unbridled love and affection they bestowed on him as they thanked him for their birthday gifts; their surprise when they saw the puppy, and their joy when they realized Scruffy was theirs to keep. All of that, and so much more, in six short weeks. Their time together had forged a bond between them he prayed would never be broken.

'_What time is it at home? It must be morning by now. Did Candy and Jonathan awaken early to see what Saint Nicholas brought them? Have they already opened their gifts? I hope Martha and the children are pleased with what they received, and Carolyn with her locket. I wish I could have been there to see her reaction to the swing . . . to sit with her, even on what is probably a very cold day . . . to have my arm around her . . . to touch her cheek . . . to kiss her lips. Oh, my love, how I miss you.'_

He closed his eyes momentarily and fought the ache that threatened to overtake him. After a moment, he leaned back in his chair and lost himself looking around his cabin. He took in the photos of those he already considered his family, the drawing of his ship, and all the other things that made up this life he lived, and he longed to be home with those he loved. For the first time, the solitary life he had lived for so long seemed lacking, and the future he faced, with Carolyn and the children, felt like he could return to a life he'd lost too long ago.

Time passed more quickly than he realized. He'd been staring off into space for quite a while, and when he came out of his reverie, he scolded himself for mooning about like a lovesick schoolboy. He knew this was not a productive use of his time but, when it came to Carolyn, he was helpless in preventing it. Before he could force himself to get up, shouting and noise, coming from the galley, caught his attention. Taking a last look at the photograph of all of them together, he headed out to see what the ruckus was all about.

XXXXX

The Captain and second mate arrived at the disturbance to find a fight going on between two members of the crew. Benches had been turned over, and cards and money were all over the floor. The men were going at each other, while the others yelled encouragement, as a crowd is wont to do in such situations.

"What's going on here?" the Captain demanded. The sound of his voice brought the shouting to an end, but the combatants continued pummeling one another.

Instinctively, the officers each grabbed a fighter and pulled them apart. When the man Daniel was wrestling with took a swing at him, he grabbed him by his shirt front and ran him into the bulkhead. Unable to move, the man started cursing and shouting vile things. Daniel pulled him toward him and then slammed him into the bulkhead again, finally catching the man's attention.

"Now, what's this all about?" he asked in a low menacing voice.

The man just looked at him and didn't say a word.

"Hackney's been cheatin'!" one of Kitty Keane's veteran crewman answered.

Daniel looked around the room at his men, most of whom had been with him for years. Under his scrutiny, to a man, they nodded their heads in agreement. He looked at the accused man in his grasp.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

The man, who had only recently signed on, didn't say a word.

"Barlow?" the Captain asked, looking at the other man involved in the fight. "Would you care to tell us what happened?"

The man looked at Mitch, who was still holding on to him, and the second mate let him go.

"Well, you see, Capt'n, we been playin' cards since you left, and things were goin' as usual . . . everyone winnin' a bit an' losin' a bit . . . 'cept when Hackney was dealin'. He'd build up the pot, then lay down his cards, and win every time. After a few times, I got suspicious and started watchin' him more closely when he was dealin'.

"And?"

"Sir, he was dealin' from the bottom of the deck. I caught him red-handed. All told, he probably cheated us all outta a fifty dollars or more."

"The rest of you saw this?" Daniel asked the men in the room.

A chorus of 'yes, sir' and a few nods answered his question.

"Hackney, do you have anything to say in your defense?" the Captain asked pinning the man with his glare.

The seaman averted his eyes, unable to meet his commanding officer's stare.

"Well?"

"No," the man finally said in defeat.

Daniel shook his head in disgust, and dragged the man over to the table.

"How much money did you bring to the game?"

The man looked up at him in surprise.

"Come man, how much did you come into the game with?"

"Ten dollars," he spat.

"Empty your pockets."

Hackney just stared at him.

"Empty your pockets and put everything on the table, or I'll empty them for you," the Captain demanded.

Grudgingly, the man emptied his trouser pockets and the two side pockets of his jacket, placing everything on the table as instructed. There wasn't more than a few dollars there.

"Check his inside pocket, Captain. He put his winnings in there," one of the men told him.

Daniel raised an eyebrow, and Hackney cursed as he was forced to give up his hidden cache. He dropped a wad of money on the table, which sealed his fate. The Captain counted out ten dollars and handed it back to him.

"Seaman Hackney, Mr. Mitchell will escort you to get your personal belongings. I'll meet you topside with your pay. Your services are no longer needed on the Kitty Keane. You're dismissed."

"But, sir!"

"Hackney, you're a cheat and a thief. The officers need to know their men can be trusted and counted on. On this ship, or any ship, the crew rely on each other and expect their shipmates to be where they're supposed to be when required. We put our lives on the line every day and face enough jeopardy without worrying if someone is going to be where they're needed. Your behavior today has proven you cannot be trusted, and we can't afford that uncertainty. Mr. Mitchell, take him out of here."

"Yes, sir," Mitch answered taking the man by the arm and leading him out of the galley.

When they were gone, the Captain looked at his men.

"Gentlemen, clean up this mess, take the money you started with, and break up the game for tonight."

With a minimal amount of complaining, the men did as they were told.


	5. Chapter 5

Gull Cottage  
Schooner Bay

By the time the family finished breakfast, washed the dishes, and were suitably dressed for the day, curiosity had gotten the best of the children. They were more than ready to go down to the barn but, understood, Bonhomme had to be tended to before they went in search of the mysterious Christmas gift.

While the kitchen was being cleaned, the ladies put water on the stove to get hot. By the time it was ready, Candy and Jonathan had already run ahead to get started on their chores in the barn. Their mom and Martha followed a few minutes later with the hot water.

When they arrived, Bonhomme was in his stall nudging Candy with his soft nose as she filled his feeder. Jonathan, after retrieving several buckets of water from the well, was breaking the layer of ice that had formed on top of the trough and fishing out the larger pieces. Martha and Carolyn were pleased with how responsible both children had been about taking care of the animals and commended them again for the job they were doing.

The move to Gull Cottage brought with it new responsibilities for the children. During their discussion with the Captain about their new duties, he emphasized how important it was for Bonhomme to have a clean stall, and plenty of fresh water every day. He told them the horse usually drank between ten to twelve gallons a day. If he didn't, he could get dehydrated and that could cause serious health issues. Winter and the colder temperatures created their own problems, and he reminded Candy and Jonathan they needed to be diligent in caring for their four legged friend.

With Daniel's help, they worked out a schedule of cleaning the stall daily and filling the water trough every morning. Now, with the temperatures dropping, and staying, below freezing regularly, they were making the Captain's suggested adjustments. Bonhomme's water supply was checked twice a day to make sure it hadn't frozen over. Recently, they'd started filling the trough with a combination of hot water and well water, so it wasn't always ice cold. It had been explained to them that horses drank more when the water was warmer, and their hero had been very specific about the importance of Bonhomme drinking enough every day.

Once Jonathan removed the largest pieces of ice, everyone pitched in to pour the buckets of hot and cool water in the trough. When they finished, Bonhomme whinnied, as if thanking them, and helped himself to a nice long drink. They all marveled at him. Not only was he a good horse, but he was even-tempered and very smart. At times he seemed almost human.

With their most important task of the morning accomplished, the children were eager to see the gift the Captain had hidden away.

"Are you ready, Mom?"

"Jonathan, let's dry your hands and warm them up a bit first."

"Aww, Mom," he said, wiping his wet hands on his pants.

"That's not what I had in mind, and you know it."

"But they're dry. Look!"

His mother took his hands, which were red, and ice cold, and started rubbing them between her own.

"Honey, you should put your mittens on now. Where are they?"

"In the house."

"What am I going to do with you?" his mother sighed.

"I'm going to have to attach a string of yarn to both his mittens and thread it through his coat sleeves, like we did when the kids were smaller. At least we'd be sure he always had them with him."

"With the chores the children are doing now, we should find leather work gloves small enough for them. That's really what they need."

Martha nodded in agreement as Mrs. Muir continued attending to Jonathan's hands, and her son rolled his eyes at the fuss they were making.

"Can we go find your present now?" he asked impatiently.

His mom gave his hands one more, good rub and shook her head at his tenacity.

"All right. Let's go find the Captain's mystery gift."

They made their way over to the workshop. No one had been over there since the seaman had sailed. Their feelings were it was his domain, and they shouldn't be nosing around or disturbing his tools. Candy ran ahead and was the first to spy the object covered by a tarp.

"There it is!" she shouted, pointing toward the corner.

They walked over together and stared at it for a minute.

"Mrs. Muir, what do you think it could be?"

"I have no idea, but it's quite large, isn't it?"

"Maybe it's a sail boat," her son suggested.

"Oh, Jonathan. The Captain wouldn't give Mom a sail boat. He'd give her something . . . romantic."

"Romantic?! Yuck!"

"Instead of guessing, why don't we just lift the tarp and find out," their mom suggested.

"Oh, Mrs. Muir, I think the 'mystery' gift deserves a better unveiling than that," Martha replied. "Why don't you let the children uncover it for you?"

"Yeah! We'll get it for you, Mom."

Carolyn nodded her permission, knowing all of them were as curious as she was about the gift.

"All right. Both of you take an end and, on the count of three, lift the canvas," Martha told them.

Candy and Jonathan got in position and waited for the count.

"Ready?"

The both nodded.

"One . . . Two . . . Three!" Martha shouted.

Under the tarp, in all its glory, was the porch swing the Captain had made for his love.

"Oh, it's beautiful," Carolyn said quietly, as her hand covered her mouth and tears sprang to her eyes.

"It's a swing!" Candy said excitedly.

"Yay!" Jonathan added. "It will be great having a swing again, but it would have been nifty to have a sail boat."

"Mrs. Muir, this is just what the porch needs."

"It is, isn't it?" she replied, blinking her eyes to control the tears ready to spill.

"Did you say something to the Captain about getting one?"

"No. I don't think so," she replied absently, walking over to the gift and running her hands over the wood. She had no doubt Daniel had made the swing with love. She could see it in the detail and craftsmanship of his work. It was made of white oak, sanded as smooth as glass, and big enough for all of them to sit on together. He'd even designed the seat so it wouldn't cut into the backs of their legs. It was perfect, and she sighed out loud.

"_My Daniel can do anything,"_ she thought, smiling.

"Hey, Mom! Are we going to take it up to the house?" Jonathan asked.

The boy's question broke into her thoughts enough to get her attention.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. What did you say?"

"Do you want to take the swing up to the porch now?"

"No, I don't think so," she replied pensively. "We won't be using it until spring. We'll leave it here for now, until the weather is better."

"Oh," both children replied disappointedly.

"Kids, it's too cold outside to use now. We'll bring it out when it's warmer. Maybe the Captain will be home by then," she said.

"Okay . . ."

"For now, we should let Bonhomme out in the pasture and get ourselves back to the house. I don't want either one of you catching a chill."

"Aww, Mom."

"And I've got a few things to do in the kitchen. Come along you two," Martha prodded.

While the children took care of the horse, Martha went back to the house, and Carolyn continued to admire the swing. How did he know, and when did he have the time to make it? They'd spent so much time together, almost from the day they'd met, and talked about so many different things. As hard as she tried, she really couldn't recall a conversation about porch swings.

'_Honestly, that man seems to read my mind. I must have said something to him, but what and when?' _she pondered._ 'I wish he was here so I could ask him,' _she mused._ 'Oh, who am I kidding? I just wish he was here.' _

"Oh, Daniel," she sighed quietly.

She could easily imagine how wonderful it would be to sit with him, his arm around her, as they talked about anything and everything, or nothing at all. Running her hands over the smooth surface of the wood one last time, Carolyn stood and covered the swing. Dusting off her hands, she joined the children as they were making their way through the barn.

"Gee, that sure is a nice swing, Mom. I think the Captain can do anything," Candy remarked.

"You know, I think he can too," her mom replied.

"When I grow up, I'm going to be just like the Captain," Jonathan told them. "He'll teach me how to sail and make stuff like your swing. One day, maybe I can build a house just like Gull Cottage."

"Oh, Jonathan," his sister replied, unable to see him as anything but her little brother.

"Sweetheart, I think you can learn to do anything you set your mind to, and I know the Captain will be happy to help you."

"Do you really think so, Mom?"

"Yes, I do."

"I sure miss him," the boy said sincerely. "I wish he could be here with us."

"Me too," Candy added. "The house is wonderful, but it isn't the same when the Captain's not here."

"I know you miss him, and I miss him too. We just have to remember he'll be home in the spring and with us again before we know it."

"Yeah, and won't that be great?!"

"Yes, Jonathan. It will indeed be 'great,'" Carolyn smiled, putting her arms around them both as they walked back to the house.

XXXXX

The rest of the morning was quiet. The children, and their mom, played with the new toys and game they'd received from Saint Nicholas. Carolyn had offered to help Martha in the kitchen, but her friend insisted she spend time with Candy and Jonathan while she had the chance. They weren't on any set schedule for dinner, as it would only be the immediate family, so she could take as much time with them as she liked.

Claymore had been invited to join them but, deciding his time was better spent working at the office, he declined the offer. He refused to participate in, what he considered, "unnecessary merriment." He was quite put out that Carolyn wanted Christmas Day off, as well as her usual Saturday and Sunday. The holy day fell on a Friday, and when she refused his offer to exchange the 25th for the 26th, he felt he was being taken advantage of and gave her the silent treatment for a day and a half.

Marguerite Horan had been invited too, but she'd left for Baltimore earlier in the week. Her parents had surprised her with a train ticket, as an early Christmas gift, and she wouldn't be back until after the New Year. The Farley's had left earlier that morning, and were also out of town, visiting the reverend's family in Bangor. They would be home in time for Sunday services. Colm was having dinner with Seamus and his family, Ginny and Bill Calvert, so Christmas dinner at Gull Cottage would truly be just the four of them.

The small family talked and laughed as they played, enjoying the extra time provided by Carolyn's insistence on having the day off. The scene would have made a beautiful picture, except for one thing. The man they all loved, and missed very much, was not with them. They felt his absence keenly and, with it being their first Christmas away from home, they were missing their family in Philadelphia as well.

Daniel's name came up often. They never hesitated talking about him, and their mom encouraged it. The children shared memories of things they'd done with him, or what they wanted to do once he was home. Jonathan mentioned, several times, the Captain was going to take him out on the Kitty Keane so he could use his new telescope. The boy's tone got a little superior once or twice, and his mother had to give him "the look," which stopped him cold. She had to smile when she realized how much more effective it was on the children than it was on Daniel. She suspected, if she wanted it have the same impact on him, she would have to work on it.

Ignoring her brother, Candy announced she was going to do a drawing of Gull Cottage to give to the seaman when he returned. She also asked her mom if she would teach her how to dance as well as she did. The young girl wanted to be able to dance properly with the Captain when she was old enough.

Their conversation went round and round, from Daniel, to their grandparents, to Scruffy, to school, and so many other topics. Eventually, though, getting up before sunrise started to take its toll on them. Not missing the signs of her children's need for sleep, Carolyn decided it was time to take them up to the nursery for some quiet reading time. Without any argument, Candy and Jonathan retrieved their new books, and the threesome headed up the stairs. Once they were settled on their beds, they decided on the story Carolyn had written for Candy, _The Mystery of the Missing Christmas Present_, and their mom began to read aloud. Her soft voice worked its magic, and it wasn't long before both children were fast asleep. Covering them with the afghans Martha had made for them several years ago, Carolyn kissed each child and quietly left the room.

Author's Note

As always, thank you to everyone reading this AU story about the Captain and Mrs. Muir. I hope you're enjoying this peek at how Christmas is being celebrated while Daniel and Carolyn are separated from each other.

For those who are leaving reviews, thank you. They keep me going and, from time to time, give me ideas. Finally, I'd like to thank Mary, as always, for being my beta and keeping me on track. Her encouragement and input is always appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

London Docks  
London, England

After the excitement at the poker game, early evening found Daniel on the quarterdeck with James. Earlier, seaman Hackney had been paid the wages due him and dismissed. He didn't say a word to anyone as he was escorted off the ship and away from the wharf by Mitch and several crewmen. When the men returned, the young officer made his report to the Captain and first mate. Hackney left quietly, without making a single comment, but he had a face like thunder and glared at the men as he walked away.

After some discussion about the situation, a decision was made by the three officers. To insure the crew, ship and cargo remained safe, the number of men on watch would be doubled for the duration of their stay in London.

With Hackney gone, the rest of the afternoon was quiet. The crew continued to enjoy the holiday meal, snacking until there were nothing but scraps left. In the last hour or two, those who had taken the day off began returning to the Kitty Keane. Some were a bit worse for wear but, for the most part, were functioning enough to find their way back on their own.

"What do you want to do about replacing Hackney?" the first mate asked.

Daniel tugged on his ear as he replied.

"We've sailed short-handed before and, although I'd rather not do that, if we can't find a good replacement, sailing a man down would be more acceptable than having someone who can't be trusted. That type is more trouble than they're worth."

"Aye. The rest of the voyage won't be an easy one, though. We're going to have to try to find a replacement."

"Agreed," Daniel said grabbing his lapels. "But, I don't want us settling for just anyone. You remember the trouble we had with Applegate. In three years, we couldn't even teach him to swab a deck properly. We would have been better off sailing short-handed in his case. It would have saved years of aggravation and . . . perhaps, his life."

"Sir, you really can't blame yourself for what happened to him."

The Captain broke eye contact, and took a few steps toward the rail, before gazing out on the River Thames.

"I was the captain and, as such, responsible for Applegate and the rest of my crew. When I saw him trip over his swab, going head first over the side, I knew there was no way to get back in time to save him. The ocean was rough, the waves and wind high, and the water unmercifully cold with that winter storm approaching. I knew there was no way he could last long and was gone within minutes of hitting the water. When I reached the rail, there was no sign of him. I couldn't see him over the waves," he said sadly. "Of the men I've lost, he is the one that haunts me. He should never have gone to sea in the first place."

"I certainly never met a seaman like him . . . before . . . or since."

"He was the most inept, bumbling, misfit seaman it has ever been my misfortune to command. Despite all of that, though, he always kept trying, and he was unfailingly loyal. As a result, I never had the heart to let him go, and that was my failing," Daniel admitted. "The man should never have left dry land. Perhaps he could have found success as a baker . . . or even a cook."

"Sir, you're forgetting, we did put him in the galley to assist the cook at one point. It was on that trip to Australia, and we were trying to find something . . . anything . . . he could do."

"Oh, that's right. It was such a disaster, I must have blocked it from my memory."

"I've never seen anyone get so flustered about the littlest things," James chuckled, remembering some of messes Elroy had gotten into . . . and made. "He was afraid of everything. Even people!"

"The poor lad was hopeless. He'd have lost his head had it not been attached," the Captain said shaking his head.

"Well, you've made your point, but that doesn't solve our problem. What do you want to do about a replacement for Hackney?"

"We'll check with the harbormaster in the morning. He might know if there are any men looking to sign on; there's usually a few looking for adventure. We can only pray we find a capable seaman with some common sense.

"In the meantime," Daniel said, changing course. "I saw Mitch in the galley on my way up. Go down there and tell him he doesn't need to report for duty until morning. Then send him over to the George for the night. He can use my bed. I'm sure he'd enjoy sleeping on a real mattress that doesn't sway with the waves for a change. He deserves a good night's sleep."

"He's really shown his mettle this voyage."

"Aye. He's a good officer. If he chooses to, I can see him going a long way."

"If he chooses to?"

"None of us knows what the future will bring, James. If the industry changes the way we expect it to, or now that he's married, he may make a change of his own. Mitch may want to find a career that will keep him home with _his_ bride," the Captain explained. "You've admitted as much about your own situation, my friend."

"Me?"

Daniel was surprised by his reaction, but smiled.

"Come now, man. Even disregarding what you said last night, I've watched you pining for Marguerite through multiple voyages. Now that you're married, and have had to leave _your_ bride at home, the situation is different. You're different."

As James started to argue the point, the Captain put up his hand to silence him.

"I'm not saying you're not doing the same excellent work you've always done, but it's obvious you're missing your lovely lady. Who can say how much more difficult it will be for you both when little Horan's start making their way into the world."

Unable to deny the claim, James looked at his friend.

"Wouldn't that be something?" he said with wonder, smiling as he focused on the idea of having children with Marguerite. "Although, if you marry the lovely Mrs. Muir, the same could be said of you."

The Captain looked at him but didn't comment. In his mind, though, he knew what his friend said was true. If he and Carolyn were to marry – no, when they married – whether there were more children or not, he would find it very difficult to leave his family. This trip alone had proven that.

James was watching him and could almost see the conflict on his face. He'd known Daniel for nearly twenty years and never thought he'd see the day the seaman would ever think of giving up the life he loved so well. He was, indeed, a man of the sea but, finding the love of his life coupled with the obvious changes coming to the shipping industry, he seemed to be considering just that.

"You told me last night you wouldn't think of giving up sailing to captain a steam powered ship, but have you given any thought to what you _would_ do?"

"I've only just started entertaining the idea, James. At least give me the chance to come to grips with not having all of this as a regular part of my life," Daniel said looking around. "There's a lot to consider, so I won't be jumping into anything without giving it careful consideration."

"Of that I have no doubt, but you have no ideas at all?"

That remark earned the first mate a withering stare from his Captain.

"When I do make a decision, rest assured, you will be one of the first to know. Now, can we focus on the present? Go find Mitch and send him on his way. I'll take first watch. Go down to your bunk and get a few hours' sleep. You deserve it."

"Aye, aye, sir."

XXXXX

That night, the gas lights shining on the wharf only added to the cold, gloomy atmosphere by the water. Daniel was topside walking the deck with the men keeping watch. He'd learned long ago to trust his instincts and, in addition to the events of the afternoon, nightfall had put him on high alert. His crew, especially those who'd been sailing with him for years, took their cue from him and refrained from any horseplay to remain vigilant.

An unexplained noise, coming from the wharf, caught the attention of one of the seamen. Barlow, the man who had been involved in the altercation earlier, quietly pointed out the area to another crew member and told him to keep an eye on it while he went to inform the captain. On hearing the report, Daniel instructed him to take Murphy with him to investigate. He assigned another man, Hendricks, to stand watch at the end of the gangplank. After passing the word to the crew to be on alert, the Captain remained aboard ship, ready for anything that might happened.

The gas lights weren't very bright on the dock, and even less so where the noise had come from, but the two seamen walked quietly to the area, their eyes scanning everything around them. What they found was not at all what they were expecting, and the sight caused them both to laugh in relief. Behind stacks of large cargo crates, a prostitute was entertaining a customer. Both participants were very involved in their activity, and with her back against one of the crates, the couple's frenzied engagement caused the box to rock a bit, creating the noise.

Hearing laughter behind him, and without missing a beat or turning around, the man growled breathlessly.

"Get . . . yer own . . . whore."

"It don't look like yer goin' to be much longer. Maybe we'll stick around and take a turn," Barlow replied laughing, elbowing Murphy as they walked away.

Returning to the gangplank, Barlow and Murphy shared what was causing the noise with Hendricks, and the three men made the usual vulgar comments about the couple as they boarded the ship.

"Twas nothin', Capt'n. Just one of the girls liftin' her skirt," Barlow reported.

Daniel nodded as he continued his watch, but the seaman's report did nothing to alleviate his unease.

Not much later, more noise came from the same general area. Barlow and Murphy went back to investigate and found a similar situation. This happened repeatedly and, each time, the men left the ship to confirm there was nothing to be concerned about. After several more trips, Barlow had had enough. He told Murphy and Hendricks to stay put and, on his own, ventured back to where several streetwalkers had set up shop.

"Now look here, girlie, ya need to find another place to sell yer wares. I don't have time ta be checkin' every time ya let a man in," he said rounding the corner. Instead of finding a prostitute entertaining a customer, he was met by Hackney.

"Ah, I's hopin' to see ya again," the dismissed seaman said as his meaty fist met Barlow's jaw, knocking him out in a single punch.

Stepping over the prone man, Hackney, feeling he'd been wronged by the Captain and crew of the Kitty Keane, took a moment to light his cigarette. Then, grabbing a bottle with a damp rag hanging out of the spout, walked casually away from the crates. As he neared the ship, he stopped, took the cigarette out of his mouth, and used it to light the rag. Quickly taking a few steps toward the end of the pier, he drew back his arm to heave the bottle on board when, out of nowhere, his hand and the bottle were struck by a perfectly thrown belaying pin. The glass bottle shattered and the petrol inside splashed all over his clothes, setting him afire.

The crewmen keeping watch reacted quickly, either as a result of the flame that suddenly appeared close to the ship, or the screams of the man who had become the flame. Before they could reach him, though, his beard caught fire, and if something wasn't done immediately, he would soon be completely engulfed in flames. In that instant, Daniel came up behind him and shoved him in the water between the dock and the ship. As a result, his own sleeve caught fire, but he quickly smothered the flame with his hand, as if he did it every day, and carried on.

"Someone throw me a rope!" he shouted to the crew.

Immediately, a thick rope was delivered to the Captain. As the arsonist floundered in the water, Daniel tied a loop knot, then casually threw it to Hackney, who grabbed it and hung on for all he was worth.

The commotion brought an amazing number of people out of the shadows; seaman from other ships; prostitutes and their clients; tramps looking for anything of value; and, finally, several Bobbies who were alerted to the trouble down on the wharf and made their way to the disturbance. By the time they arrived, the culprit was being hauled out of the water. He was unceremoniously dropped on the dock and found himself surrounded by his former crewmates. His condition was apparent to everyone. The visible burns on his face and hands had already started to blister, he was having difficulty breathing, and was shivering uncontrollably. The temperature of the water was above freezing, but still very cold, and the damp, night air wasn't much warmer.

Not seeing Barlow among his men, the Captain sent Murphy and Hendricks over to the crates to find him. As they left, he sent another man back to the ship to get some rope and a blanket for Hackney. A few minutes later, the seaman returned with the rope and, what looked like, the thinnest piece of cloth onboard ship. The prisoner's hands were bound in front of him, despite his protests, and the blanket thrown over his shoulders. Convinced Hackney wasn't going anywhere, Daniel left his men to the task watching him and met with the police to go over the incident and what led up to it.

James had already arrived from below deck and had taken over command so the Captain was free to go with the Bobbie. Barlow wandered back to the ship, moving his jaw tentatively to make sure it hadn't been broken, while Murphy and Hendricks filled him in on the excitement.

When one of the police officers learned Barlow had been assaulted by the same man who tried to set fire to the ship, he pulled him to the side to take down his account of what happened. Several other officers talked with those who had witnessed the attempted arson attack. Everyone who saw the man go up in flames was more than happy to describe how Captain Gregg threw his belaying pin to stop him before he could cause any damage to the ship. Almost to a person, they commented on how good his aim was. It soon became apparent, it was one of those stories that, with time, would grow more amazing with each retelling.

When it was all said and done, Hackney was hauled off to the local lockup in a precarious state. He was shivering uncontrollably, badly burned, and not receiving any special treatment from the police. Barlow came away with a sore jaw, and was taking a good bit of ribbing after being knocked out by one punch. The crew of the Kitty Kean was even more convinced they were in good hands under the command of Captain Gregg, and they, along with the ships officers, breathed a sigh of relief. Each man understood a catastrophe had been averted by Daniel's quick thinking and accurate throw.


	7. Chapter 7

Gull Cottage  
Schooner Bay, Maine

While the children napped, Carolyn returned to the living room to read the letters that had been included in her gift from Daniel. She knew they were written before he sailed and that she should really take her time to enjoy them, but letters from him were as valuable as gold to her, and she couldn't help herself. She read them all, taking in every word and nuance written by her magnificent man. His words brought her comfort and, at the same time, a longing for his presence.

When she finished the last one, she realized he'd made no mention of the porch swing. Now she would have to wait until he responded to the question she would definitely pose in her next letter. Curious by nature, Carolyn had already started running through their conversations, trying to remember if they'd talked about having or getting a swing, but nothing had come to her yet. Frustrated, she realized until she remembered, or Daniel replied to her question, not knowing was going to drive her crazy. She groaned when she realized to could be a month or longer before she found out.

Finally giving up for the moment, she went to the kitchen, determined to help. At the very least, she could assist with the food preparation – peeling, dicing, and chopping. She was competent at that part of cooking, and exceptional at cleaning up, but that's where both she and Martha drew the line. The wolf wasn't at the door, but they didn't want to risk letting him get close by wasting food.

When the two women finished all they could do, for the moment, they sat down to chat while enjoying a well-earned cup of coffee.

"Mrs. Muir, the swing the Captain made for you is just beautiful."

"It is, isn't it? He did a wonderful job," Carolyn agreed. "Daniel is so good at so many things."

Martha smiled and arched an eyebrow at the younger woman.

"I'm sure he is," she replied trying her best not to chuckle.

Carolyn, catching the implication, turned pink.

"I . . . I . . . I . . . mean . . . I think he can do just about anything," she fumbled.

"I'm sure he can," her friend agreed sagely.

Carolyn's eyes grew wide.

"What I _meant_ to say was, I think he can MAKE anything," she said firmly.

"Oh, I can think of one thing I'm pretty sure he would enjoy making . . . with you."

"Martha!" she exclaimed as her blush deepened to light shade of red.

Her friend couldn't hold it in any longer and began to chuckle softly and, when Carolyn met her eyes, she couldn't help but join her.

"I surrender," she said. "Truce?"

"Truce."

They exchanged another look and Carolyn lowered her eyes and picked up her cup.

"I suppose I have you to thank for the extra gifts under the tree," she asked trying to change the direction of the conversation.

"Yes. Before he left, the Captain asked me to keep them hidden so you and the children be surprised."

"Now, I feel terrible about not sending a gift with him."

"Mrs. Muir, you shouldn't concern yourself with that. You know he didn't expect anything in return . . . there was so much going on before he sailed . . . and it's too late now. I'm not sure it would be safe to send anything but a letter through the mail. It might never get to him."

"I know, but that's exactly why I should have sent something with him. As you say, with everything going on before he left, I decided I would give him his Christmas gift when he returned."

"His birthday is in April isn't it?"

"Yes. April eighth."

"Will he be home by then?"

"I don't think so. He mentioned it could be the end of April, first of May, or later before he returned. So much depends on where the cargo they pick up has to go, and the weather," Carolyn replied with a worried look on her face.

Martha could read the emotions of her young employer and covered her hand with her own.

"He'll be fine," she said quietly, patting her hand. "I've never met a more competent man."

"Oh Martha, I know he is, but bad weather can be unpredictable and stronger than the most competent men."

Her friend could see Mrs. Muir's concern wouldn't be put off easily, but before she could reply, the sound of Candy and Jonathan coming down the stairs reached their ears. The women exchanged a look and dropped the subject.

"Hello, sleepy heads," their mom greeted them. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"Yes, ma'am. I guess we were more tired than we thought," Candy replied.

"When will dinner be ready?" Jonathan asked.

"We're going to eat in about an hour, but I'll bet you're both hungry," Martha answered. "Would you like a small snack to hold you over?"

"Yes, please!"

"Why don't you sit down, and I'll see what I can come up with. We've got some nice cheese that should do the job. Mrs. Muir, can I get you anything?"

"No thank you, Martha. I'm fine for now. I want to save room for dinner. Everything smells delicious."

"Hey, Mom, did I hear you say something about the Captain's birthday?" Candy asked.

"Yes. We were discussing if he would be home by then or not."

"I don't think he will. He told us he would probably be crossing the Atlantic on his birthday and wouldn't be able to celebrate. Jonathan and I have been talking, though, and we don't think it's fair the Captain won't be able to celebrate. So, when he gets home, we'd like to have surprise birthday party for him!"

"That's a wonderful idea."

"Then we can?" Jonathan asked.

"Of course. What did you have in mind?"

"We hadn't gotten that far yet. We have plenty of time to prepare, but we don't know when he'll be home, so we can't pick the day."

"Oh, I don't know," their mom replied. "We can make our plans and prepare everything we'll need, except the food so, when he does come home, the date is the only thing we have to set."

"Yeah!" Jonathan agreed. "I think the first thing we should do is decide on the cake. I'll bet he would like coconut, with lots of frosting."

"We have plenty of time to decide on the cake, Jonathan," Martha said.

"We'll need decorations," Candy stated.

"What about the guest list? Do you want it to be just the family, or should we include his friends?" Carolyn asked.

"It should be a big party, to make up for him not being able to celebrate on his birthday!" Candy decided.

"Yeah, it should be a really BIG party!" Jonathan agreed.

"All right," Carolyn smiled. "Whom shall we invite?"

XXXXX

The party planning went on while they worked on the final dinner preparations. Candy ran up to her room and came back with paper and a pencil so she could write everything down. Of course, the conversation strayed at times, so they didn't get much accomplished, but by the time they had an outline of their plans, it was time to set the table for dinner. The children did their part while Martha finished the gravy to go with the mutton, and their mom put the food in the serving dishes.

Over dinner, they talked more about the party – what the theme should be, what kind of decorations they could make, and what the menu should include. As Candy and Jonathan talked about what they wanted to make for the Captain, a general notion finally occurred to Carolyn as to what she would give him. Pleased with the idea, and relieved she finally knew what she wanted to do, she filed it away for later and enjoyed the rest of the meal with her family.

The evening was spent in the living room playing games and relaxing. Because of the holiday, they turned up the gas lights, and lit a few extra candles so they wouldn't have to strain their eyes and, as the hour grew late, the children asked their mom to continue reading where she'd left off earlier with _The Mystery of the Missing Christmas Present_. Sitting together on the couch, with Martha knitting by the fire, Carolyn began to read.

After several chapters, she noted the time and, having reached a good stopping point, marked her place and put the book down. She thought the children would object but, even with a nap, the day had been a long one, and Candy and Jonathan were ready to go up to bed.

"Martha, I think I'll stay upstairs once I tuck the children in. Is there anything I can do for you before we go up?"

"No. I'm ready to turn in myself."

"I'll just check the back of the house then."

"No need. I did that before we came in here."

"Oh, thank you, and thank you for everything you've done today. It's been a perfect day, and dinner was delicious," Carolyn said hugging her friend. "Merry Christmas."

"I don't know about that," her friend remarked, knowing the one person who would have made the day perfect for the family had been missing. "But it has been a good day. Thank you, Mrs. Muir. Merry Christmas to you too."

"Merry Christmas, Martha," Candy and Jonathan said coming over to her and giving her a joint hug.

"Goodnight, children. Merry Christmas," she replied, hugging them close. She knew she couldn't love this family more if they were her own.

XXXXX

After they'd brushed their teeth and changed into their night clothes, Candy and Jonathan hopped into bed. When their mom started tucking them in, Jonathan couldn't help asking a question.

"Mommy, what do you think the Captain is doing right now?"

"Oh, honey, he's probably asleep. It's early morning where he is."

"How can that be? It's only bedtime here," Candy asked.

"It has to do with the way the earth orbits around the sun."

"The Captain tells the time by the stars. He told me so," Jonathan remarked assertively.

"Yes, that's true but, during the day, we can all estimate the time by where the sun is in the sky. It always rises in the east and sets in the west so, by looking at the sun's location, you can approximate what time it is.

"I don't get it," Candy said seriously.

"That's 'cause you're a girl," her brother replied.

"Jonathan, that's enough," his mother admonished him. "Sweetheart," she said turning back to Candy. "Tomorrow we'll use the globe downstairs, and I'll show you what I mean."

"Thanks, Mommy."

"Will you show me too?"

"I thought you already knew how to tell time by the stars?" Candy teased.

"I said the Captain tells time by the stars. He hasn't had a chance to teach me yet, so I better know how to do it by looking at the sun."

His sister rolled her eyes and snuggled under her covers.

"Mom, do you think the Captain will be home for Christmas next year?" she asked. "It just didn't seem right without him being here with us. It felt like something was missing."

"Of course something was missing," her brother said. "The Captain was missing."

"All right you two. It's time to go to sleep."

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Jonathan."

"Do you think he _will_ be home with us for Christmas next year?"

"I don't know, sweetheart. I hope so."

"Me too," his sister replied yawning.

"Me three," he replied sleepily.

Carolyn kissed them both goodnight and finished tucking them in. As she left the room, they mumbled goodnight and were asleep before she made her way to the Master Cabin.

XXXXX

After finishing her nightly ablutions, Carolyn sat on the side of her bed in her nightgown and robe and sighed. It had been a good day, but it had not been perfect, and everyone knew why.

Holding her new locket to her heart, she glanced at Daniel's photograph on the nightstand. Those eyes . . . with just one look, from those riveting azure blue eyes, he had captured her heart. They really were the mirror to his soul. Through them, she could read his moods as easily as she knew the weather by looking at the barometer hanging in the stairway.

His eyes showed his joy of life, his playfulness, his love and passion for her, his love for the children, his affection for Martha and his occasional frustration when she, or the children, interrupted a private moment between them. They clearly reflected his annoyance with Uncle, his frustration when she didn't agree with him, and his fear and concern when he'd thought she'd been hurt. When she was being attacked by Sean Callahan, his eyes were actually terrifying. His frenzied anger overtook him when he pulled that awful man off her. He proceeded to pummeled him for what he'd attempted to do to her and all he had done to his family and other innocent women. Finally, they showed the grief he would endure, for the rest of his life, at the loss of his sister and mother, because of Callahan's direct and indirect actions.

She closed her eyes to block out those frightening memories of the attack, and the sorrow she felt for Daniel. Instead Carolyn focused on how, when he looked at her, the passion in his eyes matched hers. With one glance . . . one touch . . . he could make her knees go weak. Just thinking about him now caused her to let out an involuntary moan, and she fell back on the bed – his bed – in his room – in his house.

"Oh, Daniel," she whispered as a tear escaped the corner of her eye.

She lay there quietly for a few moments, then stood and walked over to the closet. Opening the door, she reached in and brought out his dress uniform. Hugging it to her, she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of him. That simple act opened a flood gate of memories, and her mind started going a mile a minute as their moments together flashed by in quick succession. The first time their eyes met after he'd won the Seafarer's Games. Their first meeting. The first time she saw him wearing this impressive uniform. Their first dance. The act he put on to steal the last dance with her from a prospective suitor. Their first 'almost' kiss on the porch. The sight of him shirtless after they'd been soaked by the rain. Their walk on the beach when she confided in him about what life with her husband had been like. Their first kiss in the tunnel. Their first passionate kiss in the upstairs hallway, when he dropped the blankets on the floor, and they discovered the intensity of their longing for each other. At that moment, all she wanted was to throw propriety aside, and continue exploring that passion in his bed. The tender way he carried Candy and Jonathan into the house after they'd fallen asleep on the ride home that night. The first time they said 'I love you' to each other. The evening he told her what had happened to his sister and mother. The stolen kisses they shared whenever an opportunity presented itself. The increasing desire they had for each other that they struggled to contain. The day the family moved into Gull Cottage. Their last day together. The children's birthday celebration. Their reaction to his gifts, and their heartfelt farewell when, together, she and Daniel put them to bed that night. Then, when they were finally alone, their last dance in the living room, their parting on the front porch, and their final farewell as he sailed out of the bay.

Slowly, Carolyn opened her eyes and looked at his uniform. Carrying it to the bed, she removed the jacket from the hanger, and slowly put it on. It was so large on her she had to chuckle, but it was a reminder of his height and powerful build. She hugged herself and imagined being wrapped in his strong arms. While it was a very poor substitute for the man himself, she took comfort knowing his love was true, and he would be returning to her in the spring. The very thought of being in his embrace brought joy to her heart, and she spread her arms and spun around like a child on the front lawn. When she stopped, she was standing in front of the mirror and laughed at her image.

"Oh, Daniel Gregg, what you do to me," she said shaking her head.

Taking the jacket off, she put it back on the hanger and returned it to the closet, caressing the sleeve as she did so. Turning back toward the room, she looked at the bed and then the desk, and back and forth a few times, then moved purposefully toward the desk. She had been writing at least one letter to him every day since he'd been gone. At the beginning of each week, she gathered her letters, and those written by the children and Martha, and mailed them. She could only hope they would make their way to him. He had warned her that the mails were hit or miss, and it could be weeks between letters crossing the Atlantic. She'd sent the first few batches to London, in the hope they would be waiting for him when he arrived. Subsequent letters had been sent to the ports of call along his route, based on when he was expected to arrive.

Since he'd left Schooner Bay, she'd only received one letter from Daniel, and it arrived within a week of his leaving. He'd written it on the first leg of his journey as he sailed toward Halifax, and he'd mailed it from there. She expected more would begin arriving in a few weeks, now that he'd hopefully hit landfall. Based on his schedule, the Kitty Keane had already been to Liverpool and should be docked in the port of London right now.

Carolyn loved his letters. Many were pure poetry. To her, they were better than any written by the greatest poets, because the love he spoke of was his love for her. She'd read, and re-read, every one he'd left with her, and the one he'd mailed from Halifax was kept on her night stand. His words touched her soul and reflected her feelings as well. In that letter, his description of their situation brought tears to her eyes when she read his words, _"Beloved, without you by my side, the loneliness in my heart is the loneliness of a single ship adrift on an endless ocean. I wait, suspended on the silence of a windless sea, until you are in my arms again." _

She'd memorized the words and, though they were a reminder of the physical distance separating them right now, they also confirmed how close they were spiritually. She felt the same way about his absence and had no doubt they were truly soul mates. Despite their separation, Carolyn knew he was hers and hers alone. Unlike Robert Muir, her Captain was an honorable man and a gentleman whose word could be trusted. As Martha had told her after knowing him less than 24 hours, she could believe what Daniel Gregg said and did, as he was an honest, trustworthy man. It didn't take much longer for Carolyn to realize he was that and so much more.

Sighing, she brought herself back to the task at hand, opened the ink well on the desk, and picked up her quill. Daniel may not have been with them physically to celebrate Christmas, but his spirit was with them today, as it was every day.

Writing the date and time at the top of her stationary, Carolyn proceeded to compose a letter thanking him for the locket, the beautiful swing, and the letters – not forgetting to ask him how he knew she loved spending time relaxing in a porch swing. She also told him all about their day so he would know everything that had gone on, everyone's reactions to his gifts, and how much he was loved and missed. It took a while, but when she finished, she put the letter in its envelope and placed it in the tray with the others that would go in the mail Monday.

Walking to the bed, she removed her robe and sat on the side – once more looking at the photo of the two of them.

"Goodnight, my love. Merry Christmas."

Blowing out her candle, she crawled under the covers, and said her prayers. Finishing, she stared off into space, thinking of Daniel and their 'one day,' as the sound of the surf lulled her to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

London Docks  
London, England

Hours after things had settled down, and James officially took over command for the night, Daniel had to admit to himself he was tired. To say the day had been eventful was an understatement. While he preferred to stay busy, this day was one he could have happily done without.

He was not pleased when Murphy reported that Barlow had gone off on his own to move the 'ladies' along. The able seaman had had enough of investigating every little noise, only to find a couple going at it on the docks. While the Captain understood how annoying it had become, his instincts were rarely wrong, and he wasn't going to take any chances with his crew, or his ship. He slipped off the Kitty Keane to find the wayward seaman and make sure this latest incident really was just a woman trying to earn a living.

Walking through a myriad of crates on the wharf, Daniel thought he heard voices nearby. The distinct sound of a punch landing and a loud thump immediately followed. Before he could get to the area, Hackney passed by without seeing him in the shadows. Coming to the end of the crates, Daniel found Barlow sprawled out on the dock and took a moment to confirm he was just knocked out. Then, wasting no time, he went after the dismissed seaman, heading for the Kitty Keane.

He was approximately thirty feet from Hackney when he saw him light something in his hand, creating a large flame. He immediately understood what the blighter was planning to do but knew he couldn't reach him in time. Grabbing the belaying pin he carried in his belt, Daniel threw it in the hopes of hitting him hard enough to interrupt his plans until he could get there to stop him. No one was more surprised than he when the pin hit the bottle in Hackney's hand, just as he was preparing to throw it, shattering the glass and setting the man on fire.

The Captain reached him quickly and used the only thing at his disposal to put the fire out – he pushed him in the Thames. The water was foul smelling and filthy, not to mention barely above freezing, but it was the fastest way to put the fire out and give the man a chance of surviving.

Afterwards, everyone comment on how accurate his throw had been, but Daniel knew it was pure dumb luck. He also knew, if he hadn't thrown the belaying pin just right, things could have turned out much differently.

Lighting the candle by his bunk, he hesitated and watched the flame for a moment. Fire aboard a wooden sailing vessel was something all seaman feared. The wood, canvas sails, hemp rope – practically everything used on a ship – was very flammable, and any use of fire was carefully monitored. A lifetime at sea, and dealing with more fires aboard ship then he cared to admit, made the "what if" of the evening's events that much more frightening. Shaking his head as he considered what might have happened, he said a quiet prayer thanking God for keeping his crew and ship safe.

After taking off his coat and boots, Daniel laid in his hammock, and tried to push the whole affair to the back of his mind. Despite all that had happened this day, as soon as he looked at Carolyn's photograph, his thoughts went immediately to her, but then they did every night. Looking at her beautiful face, he realized he'd been away from home, and his love, for seven weeks – longer than they'd been together – and she was still all he could think about. Six months ago, he would never have believed his life could be changed so completely but, from the moment he saw her, he knew he would never be the same.

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. His mind was consumed with thoughts of her, and the pain of their separation. He still faced months of not seeing her beautiful face, her sparkling eyes, her mischievous smile, and hearing her voice – her soft melodious voice. He opened his eyes and regarded the photograph. He was glad to have it to gaze upon, but it was a poor substitute for the real thing. His Carolyn was everything he had hoped to find but never thought he would. She was intelligent, clever, strong, and spirited – so much more than other women he'd known – and absolutely lovely. Her skin was flawless . . . so soft . . . so smooth . . . He ached to touch her . . . to hold her in his arms . . . to feel her body against his. Everything about her made it difficult for him to maintain control when she was near. In frustration, he laid his arm over his eyes and groaned.

'_What's happened to me? I've teased James for years about pining away for Marguerite, but I find myself doing the same thing. I moon around here for Carolyn and would be perfectly content to be put by the fireplace like a pet poodle, or tied to an apron string . . . as long as it was her apron string.'_

Realizing what he'd admitted to himself, he chuckled.

'_It must be love. By her own admission, cooking is not something she's good at.'_

Spying a book on the shelf under her photograph, Daniel picked it up. It was one of the journals Carolyn had given him the last night they were together. He had been taking his time with the gift of her diaries and letters, savoring them like a fine wine. They were giving him the opportunity to get to know her more than he already did. He also found himself impressed with how well she wrote. Even at a young age, her writing was as good as, or better than, most things he'd read.

Through the journal he was currently reading, he was being introduced to the young Carolyn Williams. This volume had been started before she met and married her late husband. So far, Daniel had discovered she had been a fun loving, lighthearted, young woman. She treasured the close friends and family she surrounded herself with, while still enjoying quiet moments alone. The journal started with a visit to Cape May, New Jersey, she'd taken with her family late one fall, and told of the adventures she'd gotten into with her cousins and other friends. According to what she'd written, they'd had a wonderful time, and Daniel liked what he was learning about the people in her life. He hoped to be able to meet them one day. Some of what he was learning, Carolyn had told him about already, but it was interesting to hear it from the perspective of her 19 year old self.

Coming to the entry of the night she'd met Robert Muir, Daniel found himself intrigued by her initial impression of the man. Her first remarks about her future husband were mild, to say the least. She did describe him as handsome but, beyond that, she only wrote that he was pleasant and had asked if he could call on her the following week. She mentioned how he'd charmed Aunt Myrtle and her daughters, Hazel and Harriet.

Daniel smiled at her description of how her cousins twittered about the young man, falling all over themselves to be close to him. He hadn't given the twins much thought but, reading Carolyn's diary, he found himself curious about the two spinsters. He wondered what they looked like, how they talked, and how they flitted about. Based on what he'd been told about them, and now read about them, he decided he wasn't in any hurry to actually meet these cousins.

While reading about that night, he didn't miss the comment of another of Carolyn's suitors, Blair Thompson. Apparently, the Williams and Thompson families had known each other for years, and this fancy man had been casually mentioned in previous entries. This time, in an off-handed manner, she had written, _"Danced with Blair tonight. He asked me to marry him, again."_ The words brought Daniel up short.

'_In all our conversations, she never once mentioned this Thompson fellow, nor did she reference any marriage proposal, other than the one from her husband,"_ he said quietly to himself.

He knew he was being ridiculous, but Daniel found himself jealous of both young men who felt they had the right to ask for his lady's hand, and any other young man who had the opportunity to know her in those days or hold her in their arms at a dance.

'_What would our lives have been like had we met in Philadelphia that night?' _he wondered._ "One thing's for sure, I'd have shown those Philadelphia dandies how a real man treats a lady. None of them would have stood a chance against me." _

Reading further, and knowing what he knew about her late husband, Daniel became more and more angry at the way Robert Muir misled Carolyn, and her parents, by pretending to be the perfect suitor. As he read page after page of her hand written journal, he could tell she was, at first, flattered by the attentions he showered her with, but a few weeks after meeting him, her tone changed. The Captain could tell the reprobate's deception was working, and she began falling in love with him. He wished he'd been there to protect her. He'd have exposed that bounder for what he was and saved her from all the heartache he caused the family.

As the thought occurred to him, he immediately understood what Carolyn meant the first time she shared what life with her husband had been like. She'd told Daniel that regardless of what she'd been through with Robert Muir, she wouldn't change a thing. If nothing else, he had given her Candy and Jonathan, and they were worth anything she'd had to deal with. He realized the children had become that important to him too and, as much as he'd have wanted to protect them all from the pain her husband caused them, he wouldn't change anything either. He could no longer imagine what his own life would be like without all of them. He only wished he'd had the opportunity to give that reprobate the beating he deserved.

Daniel knew his life was on a new path, completely different from what he'd expected it to be. The changes in the shipping industry would have a tremendous impact on his business and, eventually, bring this life he loved to an end, but the most significant changes were in his personal life.

Before meeting Carolyn, he had come to believe he would retire from his life at sea in a few years, and spend the rest of his days living in Gull Cottage alone. He imagined he'd find something else to do to stay busy, possibly becoming more active in the community of Schooner Bay. Now, he took comfort envisioning what their lives together would be like when Carolyn was finally convinced she and the children could handle him being away – whether they needed to or not.

Since they'd met, he'd gotten a glimpse of the domestic life he'd once scoffed at. He was amazed at how easily he'd fallen into the role of patriarch, and how comfortable he was in it. When their 'one day' became a reality, coming home every night to be greeted by Carolyn, Candy, Jonathan and, perhaps, more children, was something he never thought he'd experience. And, if he were honest with himself, the idea of being home more than he was away, surrounded by this family he already loved so much, and sharing his bed every night with Carolyn, would be a dream come true.

His eyes began to grow heavy after the day's events, and he closed the journal, putting it back in the pocket shelf next to his hammock. Before blowing out the candle, he glanced at Carolyn's photograph.

"Merry Christmas, my love. I eagerly await our 'one day.'"

Epilog

Gull Cottage

Schooner Bay, Maine

Carolyn opened her eyes with a start. As her thoughts began to settle down for the night, she was starting to doze off when an idea for the story she wanted to write came to her. Knowing, if she didn't jot it down immediately, she might forget, she crawled out of bed.

Putting on her robe, she went over to the desk and lit the candles. Taking out a fresh piece of paper, she looked at the framed photograph of the four of them together and smiled. Purposefully, she picked up her quill and began her gift to Daniel. Across the top of the page, she wrote, _The Captain and Mrs. Muir_, by C. H. Williams.

London Docks  
London England

The day after Christmas, Daniel rose early to go to the local police station. The previous evening, he'd told the officer he would come to discuss his responsibilities in the case against Hackney. He didn't know if the statement he'd already given was sufficient, if he would have to make another one, or if he, and the other witnesses among the crew, would be expected to return for the trial.

After waiting more than a half hour, he was met by a Sergeant Blakely, who led him to a private room. When the Captain made his inquiry, the officer told him a trial wasn't going to be necessary.

"You can't tell me, he's not going to be prosecuted?" the seaman asked in disbelief, his voice rising.

"No, sir. The man brought in last night . . . Hackney," he said, glancing at his notes. "Died this morning as a result of his burns. Overnight, he was having trouble breathing and eventually just . . . stopped. If it hadn't been that, he wouldn't have survived much longer anyway. He burned himself up good trying to set fire to your ship. So you see, there's nothing more for you or the other witnesses to do."

Daniel stood and shook the man's hand.

"Thank you, Sergeant. If you discover you _do_ need something, you can find me down at the docks on the Kitty Keane until early Wednesday."

"Thank you, Captain, but as far as we're concerned, this case is closed."

XXXXX

Daniel went back to the docks and, seeing the harbormaster's office opened, went inside. His first order of business was to try to find a man to take Hackney's place. He introduced himself to the harbormaster, but before he could make his inquiry, he was interrupted.

"Capt'n Gregg? Of the Kitty Keane?"

"Yes?"

"Well, it's about time ya got 'ere," the man said and reached under his desk and placed a canvas bag on top. "'ere's your ship's mail."

When the harbormaster stepped away without a word, Daniel opened it and quickly glanced through the letters. There were quite a few for James, Mitch and other men, but he didn't see anything addressed to him. Surely, he was overlooking the letters from his family. He'd started going through them a second time, when a distinct thump caught his attention. Looking up, he was met by a smile from the harbormaster.

"Sir, those are the letters for your crew. This 'ere bag's all the mail addressed to you. We keep the capt'n's mail separate from the rest." Referring to the larger canvas bag, he added, "Those packets have been arrivin' as regular as Big Ben's bell for weeks now."

A smile spread across Daniel's face as he looked inside. There were several large envelopes addressed to him in Carolyn's lovely hand, and each looked like it was full of letters. There had to be ten, twenty, at least a half a hundred letters in the canvas bag.

His smile had taken up permanent residence on his face as he picked up both canvas bags.

"We'll bring these back with the ship's outgoing mail before we sail," the Captain said as he made his way out of the office, completely forgetting about the original reason for his visit.

Author's Note

Thank you all for taking the time to read my story. I hope you're enjoying this alternate universe for the characters of 'The Ghost and Mrs. Muir. There will be a delay before another story involving Daniel and Carolyn is posted. The idea is in my head but nothing has been written yet. It is going to pick up the storyline just before the Captain returns to Schooner Bay from his European voyage.

As always, a special thank you must go to my wonderful Beta, Mary. She is known on FF as Tabitha12 and co-wrote with her friend Amanda as gammlover. If you enjoy my stories, I know you really enjoy hers. She is a great writer, and her assistance and encouragement helps me more than she knows. I hope she'll stick with me as I begin the next adventure for the Captain and his lady.

Best wishes for a safe and happy summer. Peggy


End file.
